marvelfandomcom-20200222-history
Homo sapiens
or Homo sapiens sapiens | Title = Humans/''Homo sapiens'' | Aliases = Humans, "True Humanity", Mortal Men, Saps, Flats, Flatscan, Preak, Cro-Magnon, Homo inferior, Hu-Mans, "Homo sapiens/Homo Ape-iens", Ords, Terran, Earthlings, Gene-trashes Homo sapien, "Evolutionary Neanderthals", mayflies, , Transients, Low-Genes, Sapien, Baseliner, Norms, Hu-Men | Identity = Public | Affiliation = | Universe = Multiverse | BaseOfOperations = Earth | Relatives = Homo neanderthalensis, Homo antecessor, Homo habilis, Australopithecus (previous steps), Eternals, Deviants (parallel races), Mutants ("next step", cousins) | BodyType = Humanoid | AvgHeight = | AvgWeight = | Eyes = 2 | Hair = Variable | Skin = Variable | NumberOfLimbs = 4 | NumberOfFingers = 5 | NumberOfToes = 5 | SpecialAdaptations = | UnusualFeatures = | Origin = | GalaxyOfOrigin = Milky Way | StarSystemOfOrigin = Sol | HomePlanet = Earth | PlaceOfBirth = | First = Motion Picture Funnies Weekly #1 | Quotation = Sooner or later, all human beings have to face the truth about themselves. The difference between who we are and who we think we are. | Speaker = The Unseen | QuoteSource = What If? Spider-Man Vol 2 1 | HistoryText = The entire branching off of the species Homo sapiens came with the arrival at Earth of the Celestials, the Space Gods of genetic engineering; the Celestials as a race have their origins shrouded in mystery, and are beings of phenomenal cosmic power and knowledge, but are definitely known to visit planets across the universe, enhancing the local sentient fauna, returning periodically to monitor the progress of their charges. According to the Supreme Intelligence of Kree, all members of the human race have the potential to reach a latent evolutionary potential which includes god-like powers like "the Destiny Force", but the level and state of the present humankind makes them still too fragile and weak to survive and handle such powers. "Humanity" developed generally ignorant of its genetic relatives the Eternals and Deviants, and even of the few isolated cases of mutation to, on the whole, develop identical cultures to those of the real world, parallel in almost every way; at least until World War II, when the appearance of superbeings became proliferated, and unable to avoid. Changes between human cultures in the Marvel Universe and the real world since that point have entirely reflected the greater presences of superbeings, notably Homo superior ("mutants"), although in recent times all metahumans have been targeted by certain bodies; this can be seen in such governmental legislation as the weakly-backed Mutant Registration Act, and the more popular Superhuman Registration Act, and traditional prejudices against mutants and certain other superbeings. Homo superior It is possible for those within the Homo sapiens subspecies, due to their genetic potential to support benevolent mutations, to spontaneously develop a gene within the newly created zygote which endows superhuman abilities and/or appearance on the individual; however, anyone born with this "X-Gene" is automatically a member of the separate subspecies Homo superior, distinguished only by the presence of a single gene. The gifts endowed by the presence of the gene can be minimal to phenomenal. There are many of theories as to what can catalyze the development of the gene within an individual, ranging from sunspot activity, to parental exposure to radiation in some form; however, ultimately, the answer is unknown. The circumstances and opinions surrounding mutants as a political body have always been very much polarized, presumably because of a similar polarization within the attitudes of the mutant community; some strove for acceptance, whilst others declared themselves "humanity's successors" and sought to take their place by force. As a result, opinions on how to deal with the mutant community have always been similarly divided. There have been attempts to exterminate mutants (with the robotic Sentinels, or the deadly Legacy Virus, amongst other things), enslave them (using the mutate process created by the Sugar Man and employed by the Genegineer of Genosha), or indeed both (such as the Weapon Plus programs), and even appease them (such as when Magneto was given sovereign command of the country of Genosha); it has only been recently that mutants have been accepted as members of society by law, as equal to other superhumans (as evidenced by the Super-Hero Registration Act, which affects all with metahuman abilities, regardless of origin of said abilities). Crossbreeding As all races are simply subspecies of the species Homo sapiens, crossbreeding is necessarily possible between all of them. Logically, because they can interbreed, they cannot be of distinct species. This can be proven and demonstrated from a variety of established incidents: -''Homo sapiens'' can breed with Homo superior (proven in the birth of the being known as Polaris, to Magneto and his human mistress, Suzanna). -''Homo sapiens'' can breed with Homo mermanus (as shown by Namor the Sub-Mariner, son of Leonard McKenzie and an Atlantean princess) – based on available evidence, a deus ex machina effect occurs when these two meet, producing a being of superpowered status in either race; this effect can be confirmed in Namor, and the being Namorita, herself a direct genetic clone of Namora (another Atlantean/human hybrid), both of whom possess identical abilities to those of Namor, and the same infertility, (although Namorita possesses several minor differences due to DNA alteration by a villain whilst incubating) or indeed in the villain Tiger Shark, himself a product of human and Atlantean DNA strains, although his differing powers are due to the willful contamination of his otherwise pure hybridization with certain DNA traits of a tiger shark. -''Homo sapiens'' can breed with Homo immortalis (proven by the fact that a "regular human" woman could act as surrogate mother for the children of Thena, the Eternal) – however, there is as yet no known example of an Eternal and a human mate together producing a child with Eternal superhuman traits. | Habitat = Earth | Gravity = 9.80665 m/s2 | Atmosphere = 75% nitrogen, 24% oxygen, 0.93% argon, 0.04% carbon dioxide, remaining percentage other gases | Population = 7 billion | Powers = Varies, mutants can be born with powers varying from the trivial to the god-like. "Normal" humans can be altered by outside agents and turned into mutates, granting them superpowers. Lastly all humans have the potential to learn the mystic arts and gain magic powers in the process. | Abilities = Abilities varies from individual from individual, including intelligence, knowledge in the fields of science to create powered exoskeletons, physical training musculature and various abilities. | AvgStrength = | Weaknesses = | GovernmentType = Multiple: There is currently no world-wide system of government. Each country governs itself in a manner usually unique to that country, although democracies, republics, monarchies, communist states, and dictatorships are most common. | TechnologyLevel = Depends on Universe | CulturalTraits = | Representatives = | Notes = * The humans were stated by the Shi'ar as being at level 4.7 on the Varakis Scale, and by the Brood as level two on the Standard Evolutionary Scale. | Trivia = | Links = }} Category:Genus Homo Category:Savage Land Races Category:Normals Category:Level 4.7 on the Varakis Scale Category:Level Two on the Standard Evolutionary Scale Category:Weirdworld Races Category:Pre-Cataclysmic Age Races Category:Hyborian Age Races Category:Earth Races